


Quote

by Yatoismygod



Category: Noragami
Genre: Gen, noragami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatoismygod/pseuds/Yatoismygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noragami week day 3: Quote</p><p>Yato thinks about the words Sakura told him a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote

"Yato-sama, please remember this. People die even if you do not kill them and that means… you will never see them again."

Her words resonated with him to this day. Hundreds of years later, Yato still thinks about the words Sakura told him as a parting gift. Yato wonders why he thinks about these words so much. Obviously, he knew that people will die no matter what. He understands that humans have much shorter life spans than gods. Compared to the amount of time he has, human lives were but a mere second.

Yato watches as humans rush busily to the places they need to be. He wonders if they realize they are dying, not aging. Yato knows that every time he helps a customer, they will soon forget them, so what does it matter if he will never see them again?

But then it hits him. It does matter. For him to stay alive as a god he needs followers. He needs people that will remember. The minor god needs people that are going to pass on his legacy and make him great. Though the way he helps people might be small, it's sometimes the smallest things that make the biggest difference.

People might not always remember who, (because we all know how fickle humans can be) but they remember that someone did help them with a problem in a great time of need. Yato wants a huge shrine for everyone to worship at. He wants to be a well known god, but deep down inside he knows he has to truly appreciate every one of his followers in order to do that. Yato knows that he can be a popular god that everyone admires and worships, but first he needs to gain the trust of humans. He needs to understand better how human emotions work and how they think.

Although Yato is annoyed by his new follower, he realizes that he might be stuck with her for a while. He wonders if this would be a good opportunity to observe how the human emotions work, and let's be honest, he has no idea how he's going to fix her. Yato is going to be with this person for a while, and he hopes that maybe even after he does fix her, she will remain a loyal follower, and not someone that just got their wish and soon moved on.


End file.
